Closure
by NHAlways
Summary: Its not easy to find closure. Sometimes you just need a person who stands by you, when you do.


Sunday. It was a cloudy, cold and depressing Sunday in winter . The sun didn't shine at all, the roads as empty as her shattered heart.

But that's where she found him. Leaning over the rail of the bridge, his eyes focused on the view before him. His eyes shining, but his face held a bitter frown.

Slowly she approached him. She didn't know why she felt so attracted to him at first. He didn't turn around, even though he must have heard her footsteps. She noticed his short dark hair and his broad shoulders. Her breath hitched.

Finally she reached the rail and stood next to him. Searching for what he was looking at. He finally turned his head and she felt a rush of blood, while her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, as she looked into his bright blue eyes that held more emotion than anything else. "Nathan.", she managed to say in awe and he nodded without saying a thing. "You are back.", she slowly lifted a hand and traced it over his defined face, memorizing every detail of it.

"Why?", her voice was a broken whisper and she felt tears pricking her eyelids, ready to well up and stream over her rosy cheeks.

"Chris is dead." His tone was cold and she nodded while looking down at her feeds.

"Car accident.", was all she said and she played with her pinky ring, avoiding his eyes. "It was two years ago. We were on our way to his parents. He died instantly, I survived, he didn't…"

She felt his cold hand reach under her chin, lifting her face up, so he could look into her brown eyes, that used to held so many different emotions. He couldn't help but feel shocked, when he saw how empty they were, how blank.

She held his stare for a moment and felt a tear make its way down her cheek. The moment she wanted to wipe it away, he stroked her cheek in a loving manner and let his fingers linger a moment longer on her warm skin.

She felt her heart melt at his gesture. Even now, after all that happened, she felt save in his company. The pair stood in silence and every now and then, they would let her hands wander to touch the other briefly. Feeling the need to be close again.

"Why didn't you call?", she finally asked hurt and brown met blue once again. For a moment he said nothing. Then he spoke. "I wanted you to be safe. And I didn't know if you wanted to see me. And if you did, I didn't want you to give up on your dreams."

He might have sounded arrogant or conceited to others, but she knew that what he had told her was the bitter truth. One phone call from him, one letter, one sign, would have had the power to drop everything in life she ever accomplished.

"It didn't matter to me. None of it mattered." She was letting her tears fall freely now. She wasn't afraid to show how broken she was. "Don't you understand, Nathan? When you left, my world fell apart and I was left with a broken heart and soul. There was no healing, not till today." "What about Chris?" He didn't want to mention him. Not when the guy, who had had the love of his life for so many years, was six feet under earth and couldn't defend himself, when he offended him. But it was something he never could let go. Chris was the only rival he had ever had. He had a way to connect with Haley, that he never knew how to. That he would never know. A connection through music.

"Chris helped me not to drown. He helped me to go through the pain, Nathan, but he couldn't stop it. Nothing could stop it."

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time and a small smile traced both of their faces.

"I still love you." She had said it so softly and gently that his heart stopped beating for a second. He looked away then, in fear to give away the emotions he felt bubbling up inside him. "You can't. Not after what happened. Its not possible."

"I do.", she strongly said and without hesitation she took his hand and held it firmly in hers. She kissed his palm and loved the feeling she got whenever he would be near.

"Its not fair, Haley. I don't deserve love." He shook his head softly and wanted to withdraw his hand from hers but she continued to hold onto it. She couldn't let him go, not when she had finally found him after so many years without him.

She let her other hand go around his waist, pulling him close to her. She inhaled his soft scent and let her head rest on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, she knew by heart, never letting go of his hand encircled in hers.

Finally he brought his other hand up and caressed her cheek before he stroked her hair.

When she looked up from his chest to meet his eyes, she could feel her heart hammering, when she saw the emotions swirling in his eyes and she could swear she felt like floating, when he finally bend down and let his lips fall softly on hers.

When they parted they understood, what pepole said about first loves.

"I never stopped loving you, Haley James.", he admitted and thats when the pain finally stopped.

She pulled him down to her once again and kissed him with all she had to give, promising herself to never forget this moment of eternal bliss and happiness.

"I can't stay, Haley. As much as I love you, I have to leave this place."

"Tree Hill is your home!" She was shaking as she wiped away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I have to go back and stay there, Hales. I can't live here anymore."

"Nathan...", she asked and he smiled sadly.

"They will never forgive me, Haley. They hate me. No more people should get hurt because of me."

"They forgave you a long time ago."

"I can't face him, Haley."

"Who? Lucas? What happened to Brooke was not just your fault! And he knows that!"

"It doesn't matter. His girlfriend died because I couldn't stop the car! I should have been more careful, Haley! I should have checked if the breaks were alright.."

"Nathan don't feel guilty about this! It was Daunte! Daunte manipulated the car, you couldn't have known!"

"We won the championship! I shouldn't have let the team won the championship…We should have lost… I gave Lucas the nod. He would have gone through losing the thing. But I gave him the nod, saying it was okay to win. You told me you loved me that night. And I didn't think about the risks of winning. I played on fire that second half, when I shouldn't have.. It's my fault Brooke is dead. I can't go back."

"I need you, Nathan. I am sorry about the things I said to you, the things I said about us. I understand now that you just wanted to help out. I mean, you were just trying to get some money so Karen and Lucas could keep the cafe after the storm, when it was almost ruined. You are a good guy, Nathan. Lucas knows that, too. I know that he is sorry that he lost his brother. And I know that I regret letting the love of my life walk away from me."

"Haley…"

"Why are you back, Nathan?"

"Because I needed to see you. I know that it was selfish, but I heard about Chris' death and I…"

"Nathan.", Haley whispered and she took his hand. She kissed him softly. "I was never with Chris. We were always just friends. You still have everything of me."

Nathan's eyes widened and then suddenly he lifted her up, held her tightly as she squealed and claimed her lips with his. "I love you."

"I do, too.", she said and wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Please. You need to come home. I can't live another second without you."

"I'm scared.", he admitted when he let her down and she looked at him intensively, love shining in her eyes.

She took his hand and formed small circles on it with her soft fingers, as she led him to her car.

"I am here, Nathan. I am not going anywhere. Whatever will happen, we face it together."

He nodded. Now more confident and brave, with her by her side. It was true, she made him a better person.

"Thank you, Haley. For being here for me."

"Always and Forever."


End file.
